pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/code.doc
When you live in a world made of coding, there is nothing you can't do. Somebody just needs to explain that to the CP Staff. Pluffy: I'm bored. Wanna do something? Charlie: ...Pluffy, I'm busy. Pluffy: But I'm booored! It seems like Helmet's been on vacation forever now! Charlie: Pluffy, he dropped you off here a day ago. Pluffy: ...I'm still booored! Charlie: Fine then. *gets up from computer, which is displaying an odd code* Come on, we've got work to do. Charlie and Pluffy walk to a graveyard. Pluffy: Woah, what are we doing here?! Charlie: *approaches Wingman's gravestone* I think I may have found the correct coding that will allow me to bring Wingman back to life. *pulls out mini laptop and presses the "enter" key* Computer: Loading. Pluffy: I don't get it, I know you miss Wingman in all, You know, in the two hours he's been dead and all... and I do too. But... can't this wait until after we defeat the giant dragon that's destroying the island?! *looks back at Scorn, who is now wrecking the Mine Shack* Charlie: Wingman is the only one who discovered the whereabouts of the Thunder Blade, besides Rookie and Cadence, but Rookie teleported away and never returned and Cadence is too drunk to tell me anything more than that. Pluffy: Wait, weren't the two halves of his body found inside Sasquatch's mini-cave in the forest? Charlie: If Sasquatch took the Thunder Blade, then why didn't they find it when they hung him? Pluffy: They HUNG him?! Charlie: Yeah, from the top of the lighthouse. Pluffy: I thought execution wasn't allowed in Club Penguin! Charlie: What?! No no no, he's still alive, they hung him by his toes. Pluffy: Oh... Computer: Action complete. Sasquatch appears, free from the lighthouse, as a large giant. Sasquatch Colossus: Hah! I is free! *walks towards Scorn* HEE HEE HEE! Sasquatch and Scorn nod at each other and begin to destroy the school together. Scorn: LEARNING IS FOR PRESCHOOLERS!!! Charlie: ...I guess that was the wrong code... Pluffy: Well, got any other ideas? Charlie: I have a billion ideas, Pluffy, I'm a penguin! *starts preening* Later, in Gary's lab... Charlie: Gary, I'm gonna need to borrow your puffle mech thing. Gary: No way! Charlie: *hands coffee* Gary: She's all yours! :D Charlie: *puts both halves of Wingman's helmet into the puffle area and uses a spare cable to connect it to the machine* I designed Wingman's translator helmet to record his thoughts in case he ever witnesses something important. Pluffy: That seems expensive and unnecessary. Charlie: Give me a break, I was high. Anyways, I'm connecting his helmet to this mech, and hopefully Wingman's soul will be able to take control of this. *goes over to Gary's control panel and presses the "Start Mech" button* Mech: *does nothing* Charlie: Gary, when you rebuilt this mech, you remembered not to put in the self destruct button, right? Gary: O.O Charlie: ...Gary?! Gary: Oh wait, I remember, yes, I remembered to take it out. Charlie: Oh, phew. Gary: Instead, I replaced it with a "Evil Mode Activation" button. Charlie: WHAT?! Evil Wingman Mech: ''MUST KILL LIKE A BAWS. MUST KILL LIKE A BAWS. MUST KILL LIKE A BAWS. ''*flies out of the lab and joins Sasquatch and Scorn who are now destroying the dojo* Charlie: Dang it. Pluffy: Now what? Charlie: I didn't want it to have to come to this, but... come on. *runs out door* Pluffy: Oh, uh... okay... *reluctantly follows* Charlie and Pluffy end up back at the graveyard. Charlie: *takes up shovel and begins to dig up Wingman's grave* Pluffy: WHAT THE?! Are you serious?! Charlie: *opens Wingman's coffin and takes both halves out* Come on. We've got more work to do. *walks away* Pluffy: *sighs* Fine, but I am not going to jail with you. *flies after* In Charlie's igloo, Charlie is attaching cables from his computer to Wingman. Pluffy: I don't get it, why are you connecting him to your computer? Charlie: This way, the code I type will go straight to Wingman, and if I enter the wrong one, then he won't be able to escape until I get it right. Computer: Revival code of "Wingman Baker" ready. Pluffy: *flies over to computer* Charlie: Ooh! Almost forgot! *duct tapes Wingman's halves together* Pluffy accidentally presses the "Enter" key before Charlie can take his hands off of WIngman. As a result, Charlie is shocked along with Wingman. Charlie: AAAAAAHHHHHH Pluffy: Funny, I thought we usually tried to avoid shock humor! Audience: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Charlie: *checks Wingman's pulse* I... I guess Wingman can't be revived. Pluffy: Come on Charlie, there has to be another way! Charlie: There's no other way. If his sprites are truly dead, then Wingman's gone with them. Audience: Awwwwww... Pluffy: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Audience: ... To be continued... Category:Blog posts